Horton Hears A Who: Nothing Good
by NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak
Summary: One-Shot... it's been one month since JoJo saved Whoville, but it still feels like nothing good happens for him.


Uh…hello…so I saw Horton Hears A Who twice in one week…it was pretty awesome

…So I decided to write a one-shot about everybody's favorite little who, JoJo. Hope you all like it!

_Oh, and I don't own Horton Hears A Who (cries hysterically). _

"AH!" JoJo yelled as he threw the bolt down on the floor. He knelt over his latest invention, and sighed deeply. He had bought the wrong type of bolt for his small contraption, which only meant one thing… 

He'd have to go out and get new ones.

He usually didn't like going out, especially not after what had happened just one month ago. He had saved Whoville from total destruction with his voice. Now every time he left the house he was either swarmed with Who's who tried to get him to endorse products, or desperate fan girls who wanted to hear his voice.

"Great…" He mumbled to himself, just thinking about it. It seemed like _nothing_ good had come from him "speaking" and saving Whoville a month ago. Still, he grabbed his small contraption, opened the garage door, and braced himself for whatever trouble he would face in walking to the hardware store. 

He stepped out, and started to make his way down the street. For the first time in one month, everything seemed okay. No one flocked towards him, or attempted to talk to him, or annoy him in any way. A small smile spread across his face. But his smile came a little too early.

"Hey there kid!" A Who wearing a business suit said jumping from out of nowhere, slightly startling JoJo. 

"You're the kid who saved the town right?" He asked in a quick, and excited voice. JoJo just nodded.

"Well kid, it's your lucky day today! I represent Who Music Industries, and we want you, that's right you, to be our new biggest star!" JoJo just looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Com on kid, think about it! Big bucks, free stuff, and…all the girls you can handle! So what do you say kid?" JoJo only stared at him before walking right past him.

"Hey come on now!" The man continued to shout as JoJo walked down the street.

"Kid I can make you a big star! Kid! Kid!" But after walking for a few more minutes the man's voice was finally lost. JoJo sighed again. 

_Yup…nothing good._ He continued to think to himself. Finally he reached the hardware store. He walked down the bolts isle, and grabbed the bolts he needed, and made his way to the cash register where he saw Mr.Kanoo putting things away.

"Oh hey there JoJo! I see you've come back for more bolts! Keep buildin' your inventions, huh? Well, good for you!" Mr.Kanoo said. JoJo wasn't eve registering what he had said. All he could think about was that one month ago before Whoville had almost been destroyed, Mr.Kanoo had told him hat he was a no good punk, needed a haircut and job, and that his inventions were a waste of time.

"Here you go my boy!" He said throwing the bolts into a package for, and then handing them to JoJo. JoJo reached into his pocket and pulled out some money.

"Ah no, no, no, no! They're free my boy, just for you! You just come back now you hear?" JoJo nodded his head, placed the money back into his pocket, and walked out of the store.

False kindness…there was nothing JoJo hated more.

_Yup…nothing good._ He said to himself as he started to make his way back home. As he walked down the street, he passed by the large fountain, where he noticed a group of girls chatting away with one another. He tried to turn his head away from them so as not to be seen…

"LOOK, IT'S JOJO!" But he was unsuccessful. He turned to see the group of five or six girls running towards him. 

"Hello JoJo!" They all said simultaneously. He stepped back, extremely creeped out.

"So JoJo… what are dong this Saturday?" A blue who girl asked.

"Hey I was going to ask him that!" Another one shouted.

"No I was!" Another shouted, and before he knew it, all the girls were fighting about how they all wanted to ask him out for Saturday night. As they continued to fight, JoJo tried to sneak away, but when he turned around, there stood one of the girls in front of him.

"JoJo, may we please hear your voice." The girl pleaded. Suddenly the rest of the girls stopped fighting, and all began to plead.

"Oh yes JoJo!"

"Please, please, please, please?" JoJo sighed, turned towards them and said…

"Hey guys." All the girls suddenly sighed, and almost simultaneously all of them feel to the concrete ground. As JoJo looked down on them he thought again…

_Yup…definitely nothing good. _

After about 5 seconds of starring at the girls, JoJo started to walk again. By the time he reached his home, it was already nightfall. JoJo sighed once more before opening the door. He was just happy to be home, where no one would bother him…well sort of.

"Hey there son!" His father suddenly shouted as he walked down the stairs. 

"Oh uh…hey dad." He said quietly. 

"Say…watcha got there?" He said pointing to the contraption under Jojo's arm. 

"Oh this? It's uh…just invention, I was working on." He said still keeping his voice quiet."

"May I see it?" JoJo, looked at his father with sort of a surprised look, and handed him the contraption. His father looked all over it, turning it, up and down, side to side with his long fury fingers. JoJo couldn't believe how interested his father looked at his machine.

"It uh…it's suppose to make juice four times faster to…you know help mom in the morning." His father looked at him with a smile, and carefully handed the small machine back to JoJo, and then got down on his knee so he could look JoJo in the eye.

"JoJo…I know things haven't exactly been…easy for you since you saved the town, but I just want you to know that I'm…I'm proud of you." JoJo looked at his father even more shocked than before.

"Thanks dad." His father smiled at him.

"Well, good night son," He said as he fluffed JoJo's black hair with his hand. He then stood up and walked back up the stairs. Then...a smile crept it's way upon JoJo's face as he thought to himself…

_Well…maybe not… nothing._

_**So yeah…there it is…I apologize if it sucks, I just wanted to give it a try. R & R!**_


End file.
